Save The Future
by Mana the Magician Girl
Summary: Ginny's sick of having a depressed Harry around so she gets a time turner to save Sirius but it breaks and she's sent to...Vists with MWPP and Lily and a threat to stop her future from being...OOTP SPOLIERS!!
1. Broken Time Turner n The First Night

**_Chapter One: The Broken Time Turner and The First Night_**

Nothing about my life has ever been this so called "normal". What's normal anyways? Not something I have even wanted my life to be that's for sure. Why don't I explain who I am?  
  
My name is Ginny Weasley; I'm 15 and the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I have six older brothers so that makes me the only girl.  
  
My brothers are:  
Bill, the oldest who works for the wizard bank Gringotts in Egypt.  
Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania.  
Percy, we really don't talk about him anymore but he works for the Minister of Magic, doing something.  
Fred and George, the twins and troublemakers, they own a joke shop and are really good at what they do.  
Then there's Ron, he's the youngest boy and only a year older than me he is best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
If you haven't gotten it yet, why I'm not living this "normal" life, why don't I fill you in? I'm a witch. Got it now? I attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and in my 5th year.  
  
But telling you about my life isn't important and not why I'm writing this, actually the reason I'm writing this is cause what happened to me this summer.  
  
In June my friends and me: Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, and my brother Ron. Fought our way threw the Ministry of Magic trying to find someone. Well long story short we all made it out alive but lost a great friend, Sirius Black, in the whole deal. He was Harry's godfather and a real great guy…………  
  
Anyways the summer went by almost to fast. Before anyone or I knew, it was August. I had been trying to find a present for Harry's birthday but not having much luck. Remus Lupin finally gave me an idea: Use a time turner to go and stop Sirius from leaving the house the day he died. So that's what I wanted to do. Everything was set I had a whole plan.  
  
That was until Kreacher came. I was holding the time turner and going over the plan when that old stupid house elf grabbed the time turner. We played a kind of tug-of-war with it, me screaming at him any bad things I had ever heard any of my brothers say and some I just made up. He let go and I fell or flew backwards, over the couch and over my trunk. I opened my eyes just in time to see that the time turner hit the top of my trunk. I guess I passed out cause the next think I remember was seeing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall talking and me laying in what looked like a dorm room at Hogwarts. I sat up in bed and looked around.  
  
"So you're woken up I see. Mrs. Black sent you here, she told us you just appeared in her den. She thought you must have tried using a port key and messed up on where you were heading. But seeing your trunk she sent you to us.  
  
I just stared at Professor McGonagall thinking all the while that I was going mad.  
  
"Um… Professors I don't understand."  
  
"My dear what's your name maybe then we can figure some things out."  
  
"The last thing I remember was falling over my trunk and the time turner breaking."  
  
I seen Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and whisper something to McGonagall she walked out of the room and he sat down on the bed.  
  
"My dear you have been sent to the past by the broken time turner. And since I do not have one you will have to remain here till one is found. I can have you start the school year here once you tell me your name and year of course."  
  
"Ginny Weasley 5th year."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and stood. He motioned for a young green eyed red hair girl over to the bed.  
  
"Ginny this is Lily Evans she's the only other Gryffindor girl in your year. I will see both of you at the feast shortly. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Ginny Weasley."  
  
Lily smiled at me and helped me out of bed Dumbledore was gone and that left me with Lily. I was stuck in the past with Harry's future parents Lily helped me get dressed and lead the way to the great hall both not saying a word. We took seats next to a messy haired boy with glasses and three others who I couldn't see very well. The messy haired boy turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi there. I'm James Potter. Never seen you around here, you new?"  
  
It was Harry's dad. I was sitting right in between Harry's parents. Before I could say anything Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another year. One thing before we begin the feast. I would like to welcome our first transfer student, Ginny Weasley."  
  
My head hit the table while everyone clapped for me. Which was probably causing my face to turn as red as my hair. I felt a hand on my back and looked to see James smiling.  
  
"So Ginny, why don't I introduce my friends here? This one stuffing his face is Peter."  
  
Peter reddened a bit and smiled and I thought I heard a hello mumbled and I tried not to look like I hated him, even if I did, I nasty little rat.  
  
"The dark haired fool across from me is Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius was staring at me with a dreamy look. He nodded and I felt my face go red and I could feel tears coming to my eyes, I had been to his funeral just days ago.  
  
"And the handsome amber eyed book worm there is Remus Lupin."  
  
My head snapped over to Remus who was reading a book. All I could think of was that he looked so cute. I didn't relies I was staring until Lily snapped her fingers in my ear and whispered.  
  
"He's cuter without the book glued to his hand. And the nicest one of the bunch."  
  
She and I both giggled and started to put food on out plated.  
  
"They are trouble I'd watch out for them if I were you."  
  
I laughed out at this, which got the four boys attention. I just kept eating like it was nothing at all, it really wasn't with Fred and George as brothers. And according to the Lupin in my time the Marauders weren't anything like my brothers.  
  
"I think I can handle them."  
  
I finally said. All five looked at me like I had lost my mind. I did some quick thinking and smiled.  
  
"They can't be worse than my twin brothers Fred and George."  
  
"Won't you be in for a surprise."  
  
Lily said lazy like. The boys all shared a glance and went back to eating. I glanced over to the Slytherin table quickly and found Snape sitting by himself. I almost felt sorry for the slim ball. I said ALMOST!!!  
  
Lily and me walked up to Gryffindor tower we both went up stairs she climbed into bed while I grabbed a book on werewolves and went back down stairs. I took a seat by the fire and started to read. James, Remus, and Sirius came walking down from the boy's dorms. I tired not to smile and continued to read. Sirius and Remus sat on wither side of me on the arms of the chair James leaning on the back of the chair. Remus leaned over and looked at the book cover, I could feel him tense up next to me.  
  
"What are you reading about?"  
  
James said pulling my book from my hands, or tried to. I closed it on his hand and then placed it in my lap.  
  
"Just about werewolves they are just the coolest creatures don't you think so Remus?"  
  
Remus turned white and I just smiled. I saw him glance at the other two. I just could resist. Call it the Fred and George in me.  
  
"I know a werewolf, actually he's such a cutie and a really great guy. He has the most charming amber eyes…"  
  
I looked straight into Remus' eyes, him turning whiter by the minute.  
  
"And nice and soft dirty blonde hair. Well boys best get to bed. Nite."  
  
I messed up Remus' hair and winked at him turning and running up to my room. For a first day it was going great. I laughed myself to asleep that nite.


	2. 2 Day The Kiss n Love Under The Stars

**_Chapter Two: The Second Day, The Kiss, and Love Under The Stars  
  
_**The next morning I woke up to the sound of whispering. I opened one eye and looked around. No one was there. That's when I remembered the invisibility cloak of James', well Harry's in my time.  
  
Being as quite as a mouse I rolled out of bed and under it. I looked out from under my bed and watched a glass of water fell onto Lily. She screamed and jumped up. Then I heard laughing, a cloak falling to the floor and footsteps walking to my bed, then Sirius' voice.   
  
"Hey where's Ginny?"  
  
He turned and with the other boys, who I figured were James, Peter, and Remus, started searching the room. I took my chance, grabbed the cloak put it on and walked to the bathroom. I came back out after a few minutes, dressed, my hair curled, and brushing my teeth. I threw the invisibility cloak on the floor. That got the boys attention to me.  
  
"Boys what are you looking for?"  
  
All four of the boys turned to me, their mouths open. I shrugged and went back to the bathroom. Lily who was dripping wet soon joined me.  
  
"How did you avoid them? They like appeared out of no where?"  
  
"My older brothers, Fred and George, try that every morning. I just get up before they get here."  
  
"That's amazing. You're going to have to help me with them even if I'm a prefect. They don't seem to care. Maybe you can keep them from trying to kill Severus."  
  
I spit the water that I was rinsing my mouth with all over the bathroom mirror and stared wide eyed at Lily.  
  
"Lil do you mean Snape?"  
  
I was preying she said no but she nodded. I doubled over laughing. She let me laugh and got ready quickly. She stared at me her hands on her hips, kind of like Hermione when she was pissed at my brother or Harry for doing something stupid.  
  
"He really is a sweet guy and you could have been nicer about it."  
  
She turned and marched off. I shut off the light and ran after her grabbing my bag that had all my books it it on the way out. I caught up with her in the common room.  
  
"Lily you remind me so much of my friend Hermione."  
  
I smiled at her and she put a finger to shh me. I looked over and seen James talking to Sirius. I winked at her an walked over to them.  
  
"Morning gents. What's all the whispering about?"  
  
Sirius went to place his arm over my shoulder but I sidestepped him.  
  
"Well babe we were discussing how you gave out friend a scare last night and how you gave us the slip this morning."  
  
James said smiling and crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled and poked Sirius, who was still trying to put his arm around me, in the side.  
  
"How did I scare him? And for the hundredth time I have SIX older brothers. There isn't a thing you four boys can come up with that I haven't seen before. And Sirius… STOP IT!"  
  
I punched Sirius in the arm and turned to Lily, grabbed her hand and left for the great hall. She was laughing hard and when we sat down at the table I giggled at her.  
  
"Why you laughing Lillian?"  
  
"Why'd you call me that?"  
  
"Don't know but it got your attention didn't it? Now why were you laughing?"  
  
"Sirius likes you. Yeah I guess it did get my attention. But if you call me by my first name I get to call you by your first name. What is it I wonder?"  
  
She looked deep in thought about it. And I started looking for something to talk about. Sirius and James both walked over to us. James sat next to Lily and Sirius by me. I got my self a bowl of corn flakes and started to eat.  
  
"My first names Virginia my nickname is Ginny but I prefer everyone to call me Ginny."  
  
"Yeah I guess I do Virginia!"  
  
Lily smiled and poured some juice for both of us. James wrapped his arm around Lily's middle and Sirius did the same to me. We picked up our juice and winked at each other. At that moment Peter and Remus sat down opposite us. Lily and me then dumped our juice on the boy's heads, Lily's onto James and mine onto Sirius. We both got up and grabbed our class lists from McGonagall and walked out of the great hall laughing. I grabbed some toast for us both on the way out.  
  
Class List Below:  
Monday, Wednesday, Friday  
Potions - 8-10  
History Of Magic - 10-11  
Lunch - 11-1  
Care of Mystical Creatures - 1-3  
  
Tuesday, Thursday  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - 8-10  
Herbology - 10-11  
Lunch - 11-1  
Transfig - 1-3  
  
Lily and me walked to the Potions class together. When we got there, there was a black haired boy sitting on the floor by the closed door reading his Potions book. Lily dragged me over to him. He looked up and smiled, I think, at Lily, then glared at me.  
  
"Who's she Evans?"  
  
"This is Virginia she's great. Virginia this is Severus Snape. He's in Slytherin."  
  
I glared at Lily for a moment before looking over at Snape. I tried to be nice and smiled my sweet smile, the one I save just for the professors. He didn't look pleased at all. Still the same slime ball from my time. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I shook it and smiled. To my surprise he smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you Virginia. Surprised to see another descent Gryffindor."  
  
"It's Ginny please."  
  
I smiled and I felt someone wrap there arms around me and pull me to him.  
  
"Keep your slime ball hands away from my girl."  
  
It was Sirius and he was holding me to his chest with his left hand while his right held his want to Snape's face.  
  
I pushed Sirius away from me just as the door to the class opened. There stood a pretty black haired woman. She wore a long black dress and her eyes were well evil looking. I looked to Snape who seemed to be drooling over this woman.  
  
"What are you all staring at? Get inside so I can start now!"  
  
This woman had to be Snape's mentor. First impression: Evil Bitch Of The World! But we all followed inside. Lily and Me sat at a table in the front. Snape sat behind us alone. Remus and Sirius at a table behind Snape to the Right, and James and Peter to the Left. Behind them were two Hufflepuffs who I could have sworn were Cedric's future parents and two Ravenclaws who I didn't know.  
  
"Okay everyone. I am Professor May, Adi May. I am the new Potions Master…"  
  
She went on about some potion and other stuff. Two hours later Lily and me were packing out bags when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Snape smiling at me.  
  
"I was kind of wondering if you and Lily would like to maybe study in the library with me tonight. Go over the homework and stuff."  
  
He was blushing slightly. Sirius must of heard cause he came up and stood in from of me. Lily had left already for History of Magic.  
  
"Stay away from my girl for the last time. Go crawl back under your rock you slime ball."  
  
Whatever was up with Sirius was making my blood boil. Snape was just asking to study not go steady…  
  
"I am NOT your girl. And I'll meet you in the library at five with Lily okay Severus? I'm going to History."  
  
I pulled my bag up hitting Sirius in the chest with it and ran off. Sirius I could hear following behind me. I got to class, which to my surprise I lost Sirius along the way, maybe cause of the short cut. I took a seat by Lily who wrote something and pasted it to me.  
  
Virginia, What took you? James, Remus, and Peter dragged me away fast! ~Lillian~  
  
Lillian, It was Snape; he wants us to study tonight at five. And Sirius is an ass! ~Virginia~  
  
Virginia, What he do now? And the study group sounds cool. I'll ask Remus to come he's taking notes today. We take turns him and me. It's easier that way. ~Lillian~  
  
Lillian, Sweet that works, Look there's Severus and the fat head! He best not sit by me! ~Virginia~  
  
Virginia, Nope him and James sit in the back playing hangman. Severus sat next to you pass him a note saying we'll be there and that Remus' is coming too. He's going to tell the fat head twins he's got to do prefect duty. Oh what did Sirius do to you? ~Lillian~  
  
Lillian, He called me his girl again! FHS (Fat Head Sirius) is trying to get my attention, shit head! ~Virginia~  
  
I turned around and was hit by a ball of paper/ I picked it up and turned around. I wrote something and passed it to Snape.  
  
Severus, Lily said she'd come and is bringing Remus, is that okay? And I'm sorry about Sirius. ~Ginny~  
  
Ginny, That's fine! He's a nice guy and he takes great notes. DON'T you ever say you're sorry for that fat head again. I'm used to it. ~Severus~  
  
Severus, He is a fat head! =) So it's a date. See ya at five then, Lily and me are talking! ~Ginny~  
  
I smiled at him and went back to Lily's notes.  
  
Virginia, What did he want? What Snape say? ~Lillian~  
  
I unrolled Sirius' note and read:  
  
Ginny, Go out with me tonight? ~Sirius~  
  
I hit my head on the desk that made Lily laugh and Snape who had fallen asleep look up at me. I wrote back to Sirius:  
  
Sirius, NO! I have plans tonight to Study! And I'm still pissed at you! ~Ginny~  
  
I threw the note over my head and didn't bother to look back. I wrote back to Lily:  
  
Lillian, He wanted me to go on a date with him tonight! I said no, that I had plans! Fat Headed Asshole! ~Virginia~  
  
I was hit by a paper ball and looked to see Remus smiling.  
  
Gin, Bored thought I'd ask what was up last night. Do you really know a werewolf? Oh and Sirius wants you badly. And by the look of things so does Snape careful in that triangle. ~Rem~  
  
Rem, I know all about you. The werewolf I was talking about was YOU! And Sirius is a fat head and Snape is well he's okay just not really my type. ~Gin~  
  
I threw the ball back at Remus. I got Lily's note back and Sirius' at the same time, plus Snape wrote one too. Guess he felt left out.  
  
Virginia, Oh My God he didn't? What scum! What Remus want? I'm going to take a nap wake me at the end of class to tell me what's going on! OUT! ~Lillian~  
  
Lily was sound asleep so I folded he letter and placed it in my bag. Then turned to Sirius' not.  
  
Ginny, Baby! Please??? I swear I'll be good! Just one night! Dinner by the lake tonight maybe? That way you can go to your study thing. Please??? ~A Pleading Sirius~  
  
I rolled my eyes and yawned. I looked back at Sirius who seemed to be poking a sleeping James with his quill.  
  
Sirius, Fine! Just, Dinner! Three o'clock by the lake. Talk later! ~Ginny~  
  
I threw the ball over my head again. Then went to Snape's note. Just as the bell rang.  
  
Ginny, Want to join me for lunch on the pitch? It's wonderful out there. Lily and Remus always eat with me. Please come! ~Severus~  
  
I smiled at Snape and threw my stuff in my bag.  
  
"Sure Severus I'd love to have lunch with you."  
  
He smiled and walked away. Lily smiled at me from just waking up. We seen Peter, James, and a pouting Sirius walk out of the class. Remus looked white. I whispered to Lily that I'd catch up at the pitch and went to Remus.  
  
"Hey Rj why so pale? Not sick are ya?"  
  
"No…But how…"  
  
He stood up and fell back onto the chair again. I sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"Rem, I know a lot more than that. I can kind of say I know the future, in a way."  
  
"Like a seer?"  
  
"Not really. I'm from the future. I broke a time turner and here I am. No hope in ever getting back."  
  
"So you know that I'm a…"  
  
"Wolf? Yeah, come on its lunch time and Snape and Lillian are waiting."  
  
Remus smiled and stood the color back on his face. He grabbed his bag and I stood.  
  
"Shall we Moony?"  
  
"You even know out nicknames?"  
  
"Yuppier! Know more too just not saying what!"  
  
I grabbed his arm and we walked to the Quidditch Pitch where Snape and Lily were already eating from a picnic basket. We walked up and sat down by the other two. Rem by Lil, me by Snape. He seemed to be blushing. Rem and Lil must have seen that cause they both stood up.  
  
"I just remembered I have a report due in Care of Mystical Creatures."  
  
Lily packed her bag and ran off smiling.  
  
"Yeah gotta go talk to Dumbledore about something see you two in class."  
  
Remus then ran off leaving Snape and me alone on the pitch. It was rather cute but scary all the same. All I knew of him was a Potions master with a bad attitude. I was trying to think of something to say when he asked the weirdest question.  
  
"Ginny, can I kiss you?"  
  
I dropped my juice and stared at him wide eyed. I couldn't believe he just asked me that. Before I could say a word he grabbed his bag kissed me softly and ran to the castle. I fell onto my back and blinked in confusion. Severus Snape the Potions Master and every Gryffindor's nightmare just kissed me! Then ran away! What The Fuck! I stayed there till my next class. When I got there Lily was waiting.  
  
"Severus said he kissed you!"  
  
She was so happy but I didn't say a word. Why me? The class went by way to slow the professor, a girl maybe 21 at tops named Professor Elizabeth Cherry. Nothing like Hagrid but okay none the less. We started unicorns, which was cool.  
  
Before I knew it I was off to the lake. I was wearing a long black skirt lined with red and gold ribbons, a red tank top with the word 'Chaser' in gold across me chest. My hair was in two low ponytail ties with red and gold ribbon, my cloak over it all. I found Sirius under a tree close to the lake. He was setting up some candles and plated. He was wearing some jeans a tight white shirt and a leather jacket. When he seen me he smiled. He handed me a gold flower that looked like a rose dipped in gold pant. He led me to a small blanket and we sat down. He poured me juice while I took off my cloak. My chocker of a paw print I got at Sirius wake around my neck shinning in the candlelight.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He pointed to my necklace and I smiled.  
  
"It's to remember a friend of mine."  
  
"It's cute. Listen Gin, I heard about you and Snape and it's cool if you want to leave to go find him."  
  
I was shocked. Not by the fact he knew Snape kissed me but that he looked well depressed. I learned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and starting putting food on the plates. There was ham and mashed potatoes and cherry's with chocolate sauce and corn and cookies, everything. After we were done eating, which was in silence, I leaned back onto the ground looking up at the now dark and star lit sky. I could see the Dog Star Sirius from there and pointed at it. Sirius had lain next to me.  
  
"That's your name sake right?"  
  
"Yup The Dog Star, my mom loves the stars. Gin why don't you go out with me?"  
  
"Sirius you act like a child. I love to make fun of people as much as the next but well the "Snape's a slime ball" getting old."  
  
He laughed and placed his arm around me. I leaned against him and smiled to myself.  
  
"You know you really are more my type then Snape."  
  
Sirius held me closer and kissed my head softly. We lay like that a while before Professor Sprout came and told us to go in. We held hands back to the common room. Which tank the lord was empty. I walked to the girl's stairway and smiled at him.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I said softly and turned to leave, but Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly then whispered into my ear.  
  
"Be my girl?"  
  
I said yes and kissed him again. We said goodnight and headed to bed. Not bothering to change I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow! Wonderful dreams awaiting me.  
----------  
  
** Okay people. The next chapter is going to take some time cause I haven't got it written yet. But I'm getting to the plot of this story soon. I think the next chapter.  
  
Oh and thanks to my three reviewers: Trixie, Killer Angel, and Hplova4eva You guys are great! And I'll try to hurry the story along!  
  
Till next time! PEACE OUT!!!**


	3. 3 Day Halloween n Trouble For The Future

**_Chapter Three: The Third Night, Halloween, And Trouble From The Future  
  
_**The next morning I awoke to the sound of the stairs moving. Someone, boys, was coming up the stairs my guess was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! I jumped up and ran over to Lily and woke her up and we both ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong Virginia? Why are you still in clothes? What happened last night?"  
  
I started to brush my hair but decided to leave it in ponytails. I saw Lily shrug and go on with her morning routine. We were brushing our teeth when we heard someone fall over and then loud whispering.  
  
"Peter you dope they're probably up now!"  
  
"Sorry James I tripped on a shoe."  
  
Lily and I were laughing and trying no to make to much noise. We heard three boys leave and one humming something that sounded like "My girl."  
  
"See gad I woke ya up? I heard them coming up the stairs. They must follow Remus up. He's a prefect so he can come up. Oh and Sirius and me are dating."  
  
I finished getting dressed while talking and then walked from the bathroom. I heard Lily scream but I didn't stop. Sirius was sitting on my bed with another rose and some candy. I rolled my eyes and took the gifts. Placing the rose with the other of last night, and started to eat the candy. We waited for Lily ten walked down to the common room. James was putting what looked like beans down Peter's shirt while Remus was reading some book on the couch. When James noticed us he stopped and grabbed his school stuff. We then all left for the great hall together. We all talked quietly for a while Sirius running and jumping onto James' back. Peter was walking alone side of them humming some song. Remus was walking in between Lily and me.  
  
"Lillian how was the study group last night?"  
  
"Virginia why didn't you show up?"  
  
"I was still on my date with Sirius last night. Must have forgot. Was Severus upset?"  
  
"No he didn't show up last night. It was just Rem and I."  
  
Remus had walked up to the other boys while Lily and I talked about random things all the way to the great hall. When we reached our destination we took our seat. Snape glared over to the table but turned back quickly. We ate in silence then headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily and me took seats at the front, James and Peter behind us with Remus and Sirius next to us, Snape behind them. I didn't know if the Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's were in the class with us. At the front there was a short girl maybe no older then twenty-one if that. She had short black hair and bright brown eyes, if brown eyes can be bright. But her voice was monotone. She was if possible as boring as Binns.  
  
"I am professor Emily. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."  
  
She drowns on and on like Binns. Getting bored quickly I found myself passing notes to Lily.**  
  
((This is the part where they are passing notes. I'm not writing anything but the note writing. If it gets to confusing tell me in a review and I'll edit it! Oh and just say she kept all the notes that's why she can write what they say perfectly.))**

Lillian, Boring! And Sirius just threw a not at me. Think Snape's mad? ~Virginia~  
  
Ginny, Hey babe! Rem says hi! He's taking notes and wonders if you and Lily wanna meet him in the common room to study. This class is boring wanna have lunch with me today? ~Sirius~  
  
Sirius, Yeah I'll ask Lily. And Lunch sounds good. Don't want to be alone with Snape he's glaring at me. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! ~Ginny~  
  
Virginia, Yeah it's boring. Snape seems upset but it'll pass. James wants me to eat lunch with him today should I? ~Lillian~  
  
Lillian, YES! I'm having lunch with Sirius we can double date! Oh and Rem wants us to study in the common room tonight. You in? ~Virginia~  
  
Ginny, Why would I do anything to him? Cool meet you in the great hall. Taking a nap! ~Sirius~  
  
Virginia, James and I have a lunch date… and the study group is great. Taking a nap for the rest of class! OUT! ~Lillian~  
  
I folded up the two notes and lay down and took a nap. The bell waking me up, Lily and I walked out together to head to the greenhouses for Herbology. But some thing caught my eye. It was a bright light and a shatter of glass. I wanted to know what it was but shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
Professor Sprout had us doing stuff on the Whopping Willow in class so it was pretty cool. It went by fast. After that we walked to the great hall for lunch. I sat by Sirius, Lily by James. It went by pretty uneventful. When it came time for Transfiguration we all walked to the class. McGonagall was waiting for us, a strange sign up sheet in her hands.  
  
"Okay everyone take your seats. Everyone knows that Quidditch season starts soon. Well as the head of Gryffindor house it is my job to make sure we have a full team. It has come to my attention that we need another chaser. Try-outs will be held this weekend for anyone who is interested in the position."  
  
James and Sirius both looked at me and smiled. I won't lie and say I don't want to be chaser but I don't think so. Nothing much more interesting happened in class cept making plans to study with Remus, Lily, and Snape after dinner. After class we walked to the great hall to get some dinner. That's when I seen something odd. Sitting by Snape was a blond haired Slytherin. I shook it off thinking it was only Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Halloween:** ((I'm skipping a head in the year so I don't have to write out EVERYDAY! Oh and the story is written a bit different now… Since I haven't written in a while I changed style! Sorry if it's confusing!))  
  
**Halloween seems normal enough. Unless you count the fact that most people walk around dressed in scary costumes, knock on doors for candy, or throw eggs, toilet paper, and shaving cream at each other. That's what makes Halloween so Great! And well Hogwarts is no different, cept maybe the ghosts are real and most of the costumes are real. Any who that's what today is great old Halloween. Today of all days I can't help but think of my friends and family. Keeping hope alive right?  
  
The feast is tonight and since it's a Saturday we have no classes *insert happy dance here. * Like most Saturdays up till now I've been hanging with Sirius down at the lake, today however he's still in bed. On second thought all of the Marauders are still in bed. It's almost noon what in the world did they do last night to make them so damn tired? Sitting in the common room playing chess with Lily is fun and all but come on. It's the night of tricks and treats and all out mischief and the local mischief-makers are still in bed!  
  
Scratch earlier statement about playing chess. Lily's even better then Ron! She beat me in only 10 moves. Now I'm not saying I'm a great chess player, heavens no I hate the game, but normally it takes at least an hour for Ron to beat me. Just as Lily was setting up the board for another round the portal opens. I look up out of habit and see Remus shuffling in. He looks like he was just hit with a truck. Lily must have noticed it too cause she was on her feet and at his side in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Remus what in the world happened to you?"  
  
Truth be told I wasn't really worried about Remus. In fact seeing him all beat up reminded me that last night was a full moon. That's why Sirius and the boys are sleeping and why Remus looks so pale and beat up. Lily like the motherly type she can be shoved him to a chair to sit down. In those few moments I'd realized once more that Lily acts a lot like Hermione, or the opposite of that, where Hermione actually is like Lily cause Lily's older… STOP! Just confused myself there. ANYWAYS back to here and now.  
  
"Lily really I'll be fine just tired and a bit of a stomach ache. Nothing a good nap won't cure."  
  
Lily seemed to by that but yeah anyone would. He's a very convincing liar. I bet he could convince someone that the sky was in fact black. Lily also seems to know how to cure a stomachache, with candy. Sounds odd to me too. No sooner had Remus said that he was going to nap Lily was up the stairs. And I couldn't help but make a comment.  
  
"That girl needs to cut back on her sugar intake."  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
Remus seemed cheerful again after my comment, since I probably sounded like Binns. I looked over at Remus and smiled then leaned back against the couch.  
  
"So Remus any idea why Sirius, James, and Peter are all still in bed?"  
  
I watched his eyes widen as he shook his head. I do love torturing him.  
  
"Looks to me like Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail had a full night of keep Moony occupied so he doesn't kill himself. Wish I were good enough to turn into an animal. You're going to have to tell me all about your nights. Or help me transform into an animal. What you think I'd turn into? Probably something like a cat or a fox."  
  
He didn't get the chance to say anything mostly cause Lily had leap down the stairs and was stuffing his mouth with a yellowish candy.  
  
"Butterscotch. My mother used to give my sister and I pieces when we were sick. And don't bit it, suck on it until it's gone."  
  
At that I couldn't help but break out laughing. I don't know why either. Lily and Remus both stared at me for a while before shrugging and playing a game. At this I seemed to laugh harder. That was until I was jumped on.  
  
"Ginny my girl you have got to have the most beautiful laugh in the world."  
  
"Please Padfoot can you sound anymore cheesy? And besides my girl Lily here has the most beautiful laugh in the world."  
  
"Your girl!?!?!?"  
  
At hearing Lily's voice both James and Sirius ran from the common room. Her voice in truth was dripping with venom and I'm sure she had grown horns and fangs. Once again though before anyone else said anything she was gone out of the portal after the two boys. Ever seen one of those anime things where when confused the characters blink funny. That's pretty much how Remus and I acted. We glanced at each other and jumped up following the three, who weren't hard to find cause, they were so loud. When we did find them Sirius and James were in the middle of a vocal fight with some blond kid. It was the same kid I had seen with Snape last month. Coming closer I realized that it was a Malfoy bed sadly not Lucius. It was Draco!  
  
"Well lookie here the baby weasel came to join the mudblood and her bodyguards."  
  
Yup it's Draco. But before I could hex him Sirius had punched him right in the nose. James, Remus, Lily, me, and Snape who I just noticed watched in shock as Sirius lifted Draco off the ground and pined him to the wall. Remember when I said Lily grew fangs and horns? Well Sirius seems to be getting red, growing horns and a pointed tail, and showing fangs. Scary.  
  
"I don't care if you're a Malfoy or the god damn pope. If you ever and I mean EVER bad mouth my friends again I will make sure you never sit right again."  
  
With that Sirius dropped Draco, who landed with a thump on the ground. He turned towards the great hall and stomped off with Remus and Lily close behind. James kneeled down in front of Draco and Snape seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are Malfoy but no one gets away with calling anyone a mudblood in front of me. Trust me kid you've just made the worst enemies you've ever had."  
  
James patted Draco on the head, and then walked off. Like talking to him in that calm voice wasn't bad enough. Draco stared blankly at James back before turning to me.  
  
"If you think for one minute that I'm going to give up my mission cause of a little threat from a fat-head and a mutt you're out of your mind."  
  
"Draco I don't really care what you do around here but stay away from Lily and James. It's a fight you wont win."  
  
Draco stood up from the ground and smiled, he's got a creepy smile, like a snake, if snakes could smile. He brushed himself off and moved to walk past me, yet stopped when his back was to me.  
  
"I wonder how this Potter will fair against an old friend of yours."  
  
At that he walked away almost as calm as James, cept Draco now sported a limp. I turned and headed to the great hall all the while thinking, what could he mean? And when would I find out? Truth be told I was hopping for later rather then sooner.  
  
But as you've seen before luck isn't with me all the time and I'm afraid I was going to find out exactly what he meant a lot sooner then later!  
----------  
  
**I want to thank all the reviewers.  
Killer Angel  
Trixie  
Hplova4eva  
Sora-doragon  
Starbaby  
Noelle  
Charmed Magic  
Sadie Leigh  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
Meadow A  
PunkRockFaeriePrincess: So I made one mistake with the Bill and Charlie thing it really makes no difference for the story… And it's my story so Snape can be friends with who ever he wants to be friends with and so can Lily.  
Zeldagrl436  
Legolas-lvr  
S.S.Harry  
XbeautifulxLiesx  
Fizzy-waterBaby: That would be way to odd to give her the nickname "Bug" so it was a good thought but not for this fic… maybe I'll write another fic with Ginny and have her nickname be Bug but for this one it's staying VG.  
Toriisen  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of you cause you all reviewed the story. I will try to get more chapters up sooner. I have 2 hours free everyday from school so I'll write then and update lets try every Friday? Not promising nothing… mostly cause I have no muse anymore… Jen ran off. So I'm looking for a new one… anyone interested?   
  
Oh and**** that's it for Chapter three… We have a plot people!! I'll give you all a hint at what's going to happen… READ BOOK 2! Ginny's about to face some trials… just to save the future… get it?? Okay it was bad… don't hit me! *Hides in hopes no one will throw things at her. * REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!**


	4. Surprise Within The Chamber

**Okay before I write the next chapter I have a question for all of you… I want to start writing a new story and I'm kind of stuck on ideas. If you have any ideas at all of what the new story could be about PLEASE feel free to drop me a line at my e-mail address… I write anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, and I might be able to write some Witch Hunter Robin… but I will try anything… so if you have any ideas please write me an e-mail!  
  
Okay another author's note before this chapter… I will not be taking anymore-anonymous reviews… I'm sorry for all the reviewers who aren't members of Fanfiction.net but I just hate anonymous reviews sometimes. Oh and I don't know how many times I have to say it but THIS IS A FANFICTION! That means I can makes things what ever I want them to be. I want to call Ginny VG I can. If I want Sirius and Ginny to be together I will make they be together. If I want Charlie to be the oldest he is! GOT IT?? Good! Thanks to all the good reviews though. They really motivate me to write more! So without further delay here's Chapter Four of SAVE THE FUTURE!!****  
  
Sorry I lied… one finally thing… I kind of lost how I was going to work this chapter so sorry if it's a bit weird… But it needed to be done… I really didn't want Harry to come and be the hero I wanted Ginny to do it but then I remembered that Harry has some things I need for the story to make since. Sorry, but anyways: ON WITH THE STORY!  
----------  
  
**_**Chapter Four: The Surprise within the chamber! **_

Heading into the great hall I noticed that everyone was whispering about something. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me but after the run in with Draco, well lets just say I was expecting Voldemort to pop out or something. I headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius, who was talking to James and Peter about something. Probably a new prank they can try out on Draco. Lily then turned to me her face was pale and she looked almost terrified about something. It startled me and I shook my head to try and clear it of all the bad thought I was thinking about to make her so scared.  
  
"Lily what's wrong? Why does it seem like everyone's on edge? Did something important happen that I missed?"  
  
Lily seemed to relax a bit after taking a few deep breaths. But when she opened her mouth to speak the great hall suddenly went silent and everyone turned to the entrance. Dumbledore was entering the great hall followed closely by a boy with messy black hair and circle shaped glasses. I had to blink a few times and rub my eyes to see if I was dreaming but nothing chanced. It was Harry! I watched in mock surprise as Dumbledore brought him over to our part of the Gryffindor table. Harry seemed to grow pale as he looked over at the people I was with. Of course he would. I was sitting with his parents who died when he was a baby and his Godfather. I could really not feel anymore sorrow for Harry. My heart ached enough as it was. Dumbledore snapped me and Harry both out of our depressed state with a small smile. It looked odd on his odd face mostly because the twinkle in is eye that normally accompanied it was missing.  
  
"Miss. Weasley this young man here says he knows you. He seems to be in the same predicament you are in. he will be staying in the same room as the marauders. And I would like you and he to meet me by my office after lunch is over."  
  
With that Dumbledore headed to the teachers table. Harry looked even paler and tried to say something but ended up looking like a dried up fish. Remus looked at me and I frowned a bit, he must have gotten the message because he stood and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, he seemed to get more color when he looked at Remus and a bit of a smile crossed his face. Remus smiled brightly and helped him sit down next to him.  
  
"Listen any friend of your little Ginny here is a friend of ours okay? You seem to have gone threw a hard time why don't you try eating something and maybe you'll feel better."  
  
Remus smiled again and Harry nodded. He looked up at me and gave a sad sort of smile, his eyes darting over to look at Sirius and his dad who were looking at each other like in a silent conversation. Lily wasn't saying anything at all in fact she had gone back to being pale and grabbed a role picking at it and eating very little. I sensed I was going to get nothing out of any of them so I turned to Remus who had talked Harry into eating a sandwich.   
  
"Remus may I ask what in the hell is going on? Why in the world is everyone so I don't know wacky? What in the world happened? Everyone is acting like the end of the world is happening tonight."  
  
Remus sighed and looked over at Sirius and James who had dropped their heads and seemed more interested in their plates of food then anything else. Lily went paler and did the same. Remus looked back at me and I seen Harry watch him out of the corner of his eye even though he was more looking down then anyone.  
  
"When we were all heading to the great hall after meeting that Draco kid we all seen something weird."  
  
At the mention of Draco's name Harry snapped his head up looking at me then at Remus. I could see the hate in Harry's eyes. It was like a fire that would never be put out. But it seemed more I don't know out of control then it was before I came to this time. Remus continued though like it was nothing. His voice only a whisper so only me and Harry could hear. Though I bet anything Lily, Sirius, Peter, and James could hear just as well.  
  
"There was something writing on the wall. It was in what I thought was red paint but Sirius and James think it was blood. It's not the fact that there was paint on the wall or something written there, it was more the fact of what was the writing said that is freaking everyone out."  
  
I couldn't breath. I didn't need to hear anymore to know what was written on that wall. I knew to well. Harry must have sensed something from me because he looked over at him and reached his hand out to me, softly asking if I was okay. I only nodded and looked down. Remus didn't finish with what he was saying. He must have figured I already knew. I glanced up at Harry who was still looking at me with concern. I smiled softly and grabbed a cookie.   
  
"Where are my manners, Harry this is Remus."  
  
Remus smiled and leaned over to Harry whispering again so only Harry and I could hear.  
  
"Ginny already told me you're from the future so don't worry about it."  
  
He smiled again and to my surprise so did Harry. If anyone could make the majorly depressed Harry smile it was Remus past or future. Shaking my head I continued to introduce the people I already knew Harry knew very well.  
  
"The boy to your left there is Peter, and the two sitting to my right of me are Sirius and James."  
  
It wasn't a big surprise none of them looked up. Yet it was starting to tick me off to no end. Peter though mumbled a hello from his mouth full of food. And I think James gave a small nod to say hello. Harry though didn't look and any of them instead he grabbed the paw pendant that was hanging around his neck. I sighed softly and then smiled continuing with the intros.  
  
"They will be your room mates. The famous marauders better watch your self. Oh and how could I have forgotten the prettiest Gryffindor of them all? This lovely lady to the left of me is Lily Evans, like I said the prettiest Gryffindor."   
  
Lily's color returned to her face a blush coming to her cheeks yet she still looked up and smiled brightly at Harry.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Harry. Ginny's lying though I'm not the prettiest Gryffindor. I believe she has me beat there."  
  
I grinned and Lily went back to eating. Harry smiled a bit more but I knew it was mostly out of sadness. I grabbed another cookie and threw it at him as nicely as I could. I had seen Ron throw things at him before when he was spacing out or getting depressed about something. Harry smiled and picked up the cookie stuffing it into his mouth. Both Remus and I laughed and I continued with my thought I just had to know how he got here and why.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
Before I could say something though Harry shook her head and mouthed later to me. I let it drop and finished my lunch. Remus and Harry talked about something I had tuned it out. I was more in a state of worriedness now, if that is even a word oh well. All my thoughts went back to my first year at Hogwarts. I really don't want to relive those days. Just the thought of what happened inside… well you get the picture. I was snapped out of my daze by a snap in my face. It was Harry and Remus was grinning madly.   
  
"Hey Gin we should be heading to Dumbledore's office now. It sounded like it was important."  
  
I nodded and stood up. That got Sirius' attention. He grabbed my hand a serious look on his face… no pun intended there.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
I felt like doing one of those anime sweat drop things. You know where they fall over. But I didn't I knew I was no anime character and the hard stone floor would hurt badly. I shook my head and smiled at Sirius.  
  
"You really were in your own world huh? I am going to see Dumbledore with Harry. He wanted to talk to us about something. I'll see you in the common room."  
  
I kissed his head and turned to leave. But again I was stopped by a hand this time it was Lily. She looked worried again. I don't like that look on her face I really don't. It makes her look old.  
  
"Be careful please Virginia."  
  
I blinked in confusion at her. Something was definitely scaring her. Harry sensed it too cause he looked scared too. No one calls me Virginia but my mom when she's mad or scared I'm going to get hurt. I smiled sweetly at her and told her I would be careful. Then me and Harry walked out into the hall way heading towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry maybe now is a good time for you to start explaining how you got here."  
  
"When you disappeared Dumbledore was informed. He thought something happened to you but when Remus told us about what you were doing it all made since. Kreacher also told Dumbledore what he did. Man did he ever get it. You should have seen your mother. It took almost all of the order to stop her from killing that bloody elf."  
  
"I bet, so that doesn't explain why you're here now."  
  
"Hermione is smarter then ever now. She's been reading about time travel and death and everything. She was the one who figured out that if I broke a time turner just like you did and that I have a fifty percent chance of getting to you. So that's what we did. We were already at Hogwarts when Hermione thought of the plan so Dumbledore wrote me a note and said to give it to his past counterpart, which I did, and then we went along with the plan. I broke the time turner in the Room of Requirement mostly because we all know that it is rarely used. So I ended up there. I didn't know if it was the right time frame you were in or not until I left to find Dumbledore. He told me that you were here and that's when he brought me to the great hall."  
  
"Wow. Did Dumbledore know that Draco is here too?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and looked over at me. The fire in his eyes had returned. I hate that fire. It makes him look all scary and evil.  
  
"Yes. That was more or less the major reason he got involved. Don't get me wrong Gin we all missed you and everything but there was really nothing we could do to get you back. But we couldn't leave you to fight Draco and all his plans alone. So I made the choice to come back. Hermione then figured out how to get us home. I just hope we aren't to late to stop Draco."  
  
We started to walk again and we both stayed silent. The fire in his eyes was gone but I knew it would come back and it'll be worse. We were nearing the entrance to Dumbledore's office when I had to ask.  
  
"He's planning on opening the chamber of secrets using Tom Riddles diary isn't he?"  
  
Harry just nodded and hung his head. He didn't want to relieve that nightmare just as much as I didn't. We stopped in front of Dumbledore's office lucky for us he was already there. He led the way up to his office and we took seat by his deck. There was this strange golden orb sitting on his deck that was filled up blue mist. I figured that was what was to get us home, when we decided to go back. Dumbledore sat at him desk and started right off. His voice more serious then I have ever heard.  
  
"As I'm sure you both are aware that we now face danger to your time period. If the young Mr. Malfoy is able to open the chamber and let out the monster within and proceeds with whatever plan he has your time as you know it will not existed. As of right now you are the only two who know the whereabouts of the chamber. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy doesn't know…"   
  
"He knows."  
  
I looked over to Harry who to my surprise looked, bored. Dumbledore must have seen it too cause he leaned back against his the back of his chair. Harry Leaned forward in his and continued to speak.  
  
"Listen, Professor Dumbledore. I have fought what is in side that chamber when I was twelve. Draco is going to have more plans if we stop this one. I could just go down to the chamber and kill the beast but that would change my time. We have to get the book back from Draco and send him back to your time before he messes anything up. If worse comes to worse I'll take the chance of messing up my time and kill the basilisk."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes seem to have regained their shine. And I'm sure she smiled. Harry leaned back in his chair and looked off at something. I followed his gaze all the way to the sorting hat. If I remember what he told me back in the chamber he had pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword from the hat. I figured he was thinking he'd try it again. Dumbledore broke my thoughts.  
  
"Harry I wasn't aware that you were so young when you battled the monster in the chamber. It really is a marvel. But you are right we can't kill the beast. It is best you go and try to get the book away from Draco you're selves. If you are right and he will try again we must be on the guard at all times. But for now, focus on getting to know your young parents and their friends. They might be able to help you with these tasks."  
  
Harry gave a small nod then turned to me. He smiled softly and then turned back to Dumbledore.   
  
"We'll need a note for the restricted section. I have a plan. It worked once before it does just have to work a second time."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and wrote something out handing it to Harry. After then Harry stood and walked to the door. I didn't know what to do. But Dumbledore seemed he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Miss. Weasley why don't you head back to the common room now. I'm sure young Harry will meet you there, and do be careful."  
  
I stood and run from the office. This was all getting way weird. Why was everyone so worried about me? It isn't like I was in any harm. Was I? I figured I should go and talk to Remus so I ran most of the way to the common room. I stopped as I seen the fat ladies portrait. Walking the rest of the short distance, I muttered the password (unicorn) and entered, the fat lady telling me to be careful. Okay that was the last straw I was getting answers and I was getting answers NOW!  
  
"REMUS J. LUPIN!"   
  
I seemed to have shocked everyone in the common room because everyone, even a slightly scared Remus, was staring me at. He stood and walked over to me. But I walked past him and up the stairs to his dorm. When we arrived I kicked open the door and pushed him inside following him in then kicked the door closed. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. He seemed to shake and then smiled softly.   
  
"Ginny what's...?"  
  
I didn't let him finish. I was way too ticked at his moment to hear anything anyways.  
  
"What in the hell is going on? Why does everyone insist on telling me to be careful?"  
  
I was livid to say the least. Remus looked to the ground and sat on his bed. Well what I figured was his mostly because it was the cleanest.   
  
"Ginny you didn't see the writing did you?"  
  
I shook my head. I really didn't need to. I know all that stupid stuff from when I wrote it. I tapped my foot getting impatient. Remus looked up at me and frowned, his eyes shinning with sadness. I've seen that look in his eyes before. It was the look he had during Sirius' wake. I hate that look.   
  
"It said: Remember the horror, because it has returned to finish what it started you will not be so lucky this time. Then it had your name at the bottom. At first I thought it was just a joke you know. The Slytherins getting one over on Sirius, but it was real. The teachers seen it and freaked out. They told us to go to the great hall and explained about the Chamber of Secrets to us. Someone's planning on opening it again."  
  
I couldn't stand up any longer. I couldn't breath. That was why everyone was so worried about me. I was marked. I should have guessed it. Draco knew Tom Riddle had used me to get into the chamber and at his pet monster. So he's planning to do it all again. Use me to restore him self. Except this time I wasn't going to let him. I was going to get to that book before Draco could release the basilisk on anyone. Then a thought hit me. Draco doesn't care about restoring Tom Riddle here… Tom Riddle isn't dead yet. I jumped up in a panic and turned to Remus.  
  
"Remus where's Lily and James?"  
  
Remus looked at me weird for a moment and then sighed. I bet you anything he thought that I was totally going mad knowing that I might be killed at any minute by some monster.  
  
"James is out on the Quidditch pitch and I think Lily is in the library helping your friend Harry out. Oh and I have a question about him. Is it okay to ask?"  
  
I turned and started pacing. Lily was fine while she stayed with Harry cause Harry could handle the giant snake himself. And James was safe out on the pitch cause the basilisk couldn't get to him I was sure because there are no pipes out on the pitch. I heard Remus' question and I stopped and turned back to him. He seemed a bit worried again. I had to think of something to get that look off of his face.  
  
"Sure Rem ask me anything, but I'm not sure I'll be able to answer it."  
  
Remus nodded and then looked to the ground. Suddenly he looked very nervous about asking me the question which I had a feeling was about who Harry's parents were.  
  
"Harry he's James' and Lily's son isn't he?"  
  
Well that's one point for me. I decided that sense everything was going to have to come out sooner or later I preferred sooner to later. Plus I like to tell people what's going on instead of having them all find out on their own and hate me for not telling them. I took a seat on the bed again by Remus and looked down.   
  
"Yeah. But I'd prefer it if you didn't tell Lily and James' just yet. No one is supposed to know Harry and me are from the future. It might alter history and that can't happen. Even though I wish there was a way I could fix some things in Harry's history I know I can't. It would make a huge mess. It's really best to leave things how they are."  
  
Remus looked like he was thinking about something and then he layback on the bed. I glanced at him and he looked lost in thought completely. He sighed and rose up so he was leaning on his elbows.  
  
"I'm the only one left in your time ain't I? That's why it's okay for me to know all of this and now James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily. Can you tell me how they all die?"  
  
I felt my heart drop. He looked so sad. Maybe even worse then he does in my time. I couldn't help the tears that started in my eyes. I didn't want to cry I wanted to be strong but I figured he needed to know.   
  
"James and Lily died fighting Voldemort and protecting Harry when he was just a baby. Sirius died in a battle that took place in the Ministry of Magic, and well I can just hope Voldemort killed Peter himself, if he doesn't I know Harry will in fact do it probably with his bare hands."  
  
Remus sat up straight and started at me. He seemed confused and I sighed I needed to explain why Harry would want to kill Peter.  
  
"Peter is the reason James and Lily died. And why Harry didn't know about you and Sirius until he was thirteen. He didn't even know he was a wizard until he was eleven and Hagrid came to get him. He had to live with his stupid bloody muggle aunt and her wizard hating husband."  
  
Remus seemed to buy all that. And he had every right to buy it. It was the truth. All of it! As much as I didn't want it to be true it was. I noticed him looking at the door and just as I was about to tell him what I thought was really going to happen Harry can into the room and shut the door locking it. He looked over to me and Remus smiled and walked over to us. Remus moved a bit so Harry could sit next to him. Harry did and set the book he was holding on his lap flipping threw the pages, Remus reading over his shoulder. I was about to tell them both what I thought but was stopped again by Harry.   
  
"This is the plan Gin, if Remus doesn't mind helping that is."  
  
Remus shook her head slightly and that's when I jumped up. Harry and Remus looked at me confused and I sighed.  
  
"Harry, Draco plans to kill your parents in this time before you're born so Voldemort isn't ever stopped. And so no one opposes him."  
  
Harry started at me and Remus sat with his mouth open. I sighed and flopped onto the bed on my back. I was getting a headache with all of this stuff. I wish we could just kill Draco and go home to our normal lives. Oh wait I don't have a normal life!   
  
"That makes sense too. Without Lily and James here you wont be born Harry. And you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort once and for all."   
  
My head was spinning. I doubt this all could get any worse. That was of course until James nearly broke down the bedroom door screaming about something. Sirius was right behind him his face was red and I could tell he was pissed off to no end. Peter followed them both his face stained with tears. James had thrown his truck and was about to punch the wall when Remus jumped up and grabbed his fist.  
  
"Breaking your fist isn't going to fit whatever happened James. Try to calm down and one of you tell me what happened."  
  
He was so calm. It was almost scary. I walked over to Sirius who had sat down on his bed. I sat next to him after moving a few pieces of dirty laundry and started running my fingers threw his black hair. He leaned into me and sighed. Harry to my surprise went to Peter and trying to stop him from crying which he was doing a good job at. James' seemed to have calmed down only a bit and Remus sat him down on his bed. James' took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Lily is laying in the hospital wing petrified. People are saying that it was the monster from the chamber. But I don't know of any monster that would petrify their victims. She looks so helpless. And she had this mirror in her hands. I wish I knew what this was about. I'm totally at a loss. I feel so helpless."  
  
Harry had stood and walked over to the window. Sirius noticed this and so did Peter, Remus, and I. James noticed that none of us were listening to him and he turned to see whom we were staring at. His face softened as he seen Harry, who had tears flowing down his cheeks now. Remus was the first one to speech.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
Harry didn't turn around just nodded his head and whipped his tears. I wished at that moment that I could read minds not that it would do me any good with Harry. After the disaster that was his training with Snape for that Occlumency crap, Harry buckled down and learned it on his own. Not even Dumbledore could get into his mind now, but anyways back to the here and now. Harry stood silent for a few minutes before sighing again. He started talking so softly that we all had to strain to her him.  
  
"Lily was attacked by a monster known as the basilisk. It is a giant snake that most every creature fears, especially spider, which flee before it without a second thought. Its glaze is deadly but only if the victim looks the beast in his eyes. Lily held the mirror up to look around corners. When the basilisk came after her she seen it threw the mirror therefore saving her life. My friend Hermione did the same thing when this beast was set free my second year. Using a drought from the mandrakes they can be un petrified. So she will be fine."  
  
Harry turned to us and my eyes widened. The flame was back, ten folds. I haven't seen that kind of fire of hate in his eyes it was like that he had for Draco or Voldemort but this was worse. Draco has no idea what he was getting into.   
  
"The person who set the monster free is named Draco Malfoy. At first I thought he was after Ginny. That was before she had pointed out that it would be pointless to do that. He's after a much greater purpose."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked down to the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't like when he goes all serious like this.   
  
"He plans to kill James and Lily."  
  
At this Peter fainted. Sirius looked about ready to scream. Remus looked to James who was looking down at the floor. I felt so bad right there. I was about to say that Harry and I had a plan and that we were going to stop Draco when James spoke.  
  
"Why would he want Lily and me dead? We didn't do anything to him. Well maybe the threat that I gave him today but Lily has nothing to do with that."  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to James. He sat down next to him and I noticed for the first time how a like they really were. Well in looks anyways, their personalities were on complete opposites of the personality scale.   
  
"Listen James, this really has nothing to do with anything you did or said to Draco. He's more after me then you. It's hard to explain but you have to promise me you wont try to go after him. You'll just get yourself killed."  
  
James nodded yet I know he didn't understand a word of what Harry said. Sirius had finally snapped out of his daze and looked over at Harry.  
  
"Why in the hell would he use Lily and James to get at you? We just met you this morning and that Draco kid has been here since the start of classes."  
  
I glanced at Harry who seemed to be fighting with himself. I couldn't take any more of this. So they will know some things from the future. Hopefully it wont chance to much damage right? Right.  
  
"We are from the future. I know it sounds weird and super hard to believe but that is why Draco is after James and Lily. They are Harry's future parents. You see in our time they are dead, they died fighting Voldemort and saving Harry's life, who Voldemort marked as his equal. And well Lily gave her life to save Harry and in return when Voldemort went to kill him was destroyed. No one really gets how. But two years old in our time Voldemort was brought back to full power by some of his followers but he can't beat Harry. He tried and Harry got away. So Draco, whose father is one of Voldemort's best men, was sent back here to kill Lily and James before they could have Harry. Thus insuring that Voldemort will never be defeated. I don't think Draco knew that I came back to this time by mistake before school had started, so that set him back. He didn't want to try anything know that I would go to Dumbledore and tell him everything about Draco and his plans. Even though I didn't know he was hear until today, and I didn't think he would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
I took a deep breath and looked up. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths even Harry. I smiled and looked at Sirius. Harry was the first to snap out of it and before I could apologize to Sirius for not telling him he started to talk again.  
  
"Yeah that's about it in a nut shell. So we need to stop Draco so all of that isn't ruined. As much as I wish it all never happened. It has to be done. And now I have to stop Draco before anyone else gets hurt. I can't ask you to help me. But it would be excepted if you offered it."  
  
Harry got up and grabbed the book off of Remus' bed. I looked from Harry back to James then to Remus and then Sirius, then back to Harry. Harry was heading for the door when Sirius jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to let my future godson go this one alone. I'm sure Prongs and Moony will agree with me on this."  
  
Harry smiled brightly and turned to see James and Remus standing and nodding. I couldn't help but laugh. Harry was getting the chance of a lifetime, he got to meet his parents and now he's going to save our time period with his father. I jumped up and joined the boys; Peter was still passed out cold on his bed so we decided to leave him there. Harry led the way out of the bedroom and down to the now empty common room. He took a seat in a chair by the fire and opened the book, Sirius and James sat on either side of him on the arms of the chair and Remus and I took spots on the floor.  
  
"Okay so here's my plan…"  
----------**  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger but this chapter had gone on way to long already. Anyways I think I might end the story a bit earlier then I had first thought. I don't have any other plans Draco could do to stop the future from happening, other then this one with the Chamber. If anyone has any ideas go a head and add them to your review. Oh and you all better review. I worked hard to get this chapter out to you all quickly!**


	5. The Plan and The Halloween Ball

_**Chapter Five: The Plan and The Halloween Ball**_

"Okay so here's my plan..."

Me and Remus exchanged a quick glance and then focused back on Harry I was pretty sure I already new what his plan was but would it work and could we do it in time.

"Back when I first had to fight against this beast my friend Hermione found this book in the library. It's a potions book with extremely difficult potions. The one I want to use is call the Polly Juice Potion. It'll take a month to finish, but when it's done we can use it to transform into a Slytherin to get into their common room and get Tom Riddle's diary from Draco. But in the meantime we should keep trying to get the book back just in case. I don't want to take any chances with this."

I looked up at Harry; he had that spark in his eye he normally gets when he plays Quidditch. It was weird to see it in his eyes again. Remus was about to open his mouth when the portal opened up. Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a young girl with dark brown hair. I couldn't see her face at all and I guess neither could any of the guys. McGonagall walked over to us and Harry's eyes widened. He nearly knocked James and Sirius off of the chair's arms to get to the new girl. 

"Professor Dumbledore has told me about the circumstances that brought Harry and Ginny here and I'm afraid one more has joined them. She arrived just a few moments ago in Professor Dumbledore's office and I was told to bring her here immediately. She will be staying in Ginny and Lily's room for now."

With that McGonagall left leaving all of us speechless. The young girl didn't even look up at any of us, just took a seat on the couch. Remus got up and sat down next to her Harry following. I sat in front of her and it was my turn to be shocked. 

"Hermione is that really you?!"

I nearly jumped into her arms when she looked up and smiled at me. It was all an act for McGonagall. She was putting up a depressed front so McGonagall would feel sorry for her and no one would guess she had come to help. She is to smart for her own good. I glanced at Harry who is possible had the biggest eyes in the world. Well Hermione didn't really look like herself. She must have noticed everyone staring because she got that mean frown on her face, the one she normally uses on Ron when he says something stupid or when someone bad mouths a House Elf. 

"I was attacked by Lavender and a few other girls before I came here. They seemed to think I should make a good impression. It's nothing but a stupid hair straightening charm and some muggle makeup. You can all close your mouths now!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and Harry laughed. He shook his head and grabbed her in a big hug. She seemed to rest her head on his shoulder. Wait a second they were acting weird. James came up from behind them and smiled.  
  
"Harry aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend to you own father?"

He was being smug about that statement I could see it. Sirius and Remus both laughed and Harry seemed to blush a little. Hermione for once didn't seem to mind at all. She stood up and help her hand out to James, just like Hermione to little miss perfect and proper. 

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

James shook his head then smiled grabbing Hermione in a tight hug. 

"It's James, and the pleasure is all mine I assure you. I'm sure glad my son here found a sweet girl to take care of him." 

At that Hermione blushed or maybe it was the side comment Sirius added about her being a drop dead gorgeous babe, either way she blushed and Harry came to her rescue. She pulled her back to the couch and handed her the book. 

"Hermione it seems you'll be able to help us after all. You are the smartest person I know and well you already know how to make this potion."

Hermione looked down at the book and sighed. It was one of those bored sighs, you know where it's all been there done that, it was funny. But she nodded and then stared down at me and smiled. I smiled back; it was good to have some of my friends here with me. She then glanced at boys and sighed.

"Okay this potion will take a month but what are you going to do until then? I mean we can't just sit around. We have got to get moving with something."

Harry nodded and Remus sighed.

"We were trying to figure something out when you showed up. Maybe you can help us out with that. Since I'm sure we are all fresh out of ideas for now."

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought for a moment and then snapped her head up. She turned to Harry and smiled.

"You know how I've been working on the whole time travel thing and death and all that."

Harry nodded slightly and Hermione's smile grew, her eyes lighting up. It was the look that said: "Well I've done something no one else has."

"Well, it seems that to put it plainly, nothing you do here will effect our time. Like back in third year when you saved us from the dementors? We went back in time to save Sirius and ended up saying ourselves as well. It seems that all of this was suppose to happen. So what ever plans you've had that you put aside in fear of hurting our time, dig them out. They may be the only way we will be able to stop Draco."

Harry nodded a few times then stood. He paced back in forth for what seemed like ever. Sirius and James had started to play a game of chess and Remus and Hermione were in a deep discussion over Werewolf rights. I sat there staring into the fire, thinking about everything that had happened so far. Hopefully it would all be over soon. Harry stopped pacing and turned to face us.

"I'm going to the chamber. Maybe we can head Draco off before his next attack. I know Ginny wont want to go back down there and James it would be to dangerous to bring you since the basilisk is after you so you and Ginny stay here. Remus and Hermione you should get to work on the potion. Brewing it in our dorm should be okay. No one but us all go up there so it'll be safe. You can use the invisibility cloak to go and steal all the stuff you need from the potion class room and get to work right away. James the pitch is probably the safest place for you right now so why don't you take Ginny and you two can practice or something. I will still need you Ginny when we get back to our time to be in top shape. Sirius and I will head off to the Chamber. Well after I stop in to see Dumbledore, I need to grab the sorting hat and hope that I won't have to use it."

He turned back around and stared into the fire. James walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Lily, she a strong girl and will get threw this fine. You just focus on your task and let us handle the rest okay? But why don't we wait until tomorrow for all of this. The Halloween party is tonight and I don't want to miss it."

Hermione and Remus shook there heads as Sirius and James dragged Harry off back up to their room. I turned back to Remus and Hermione.

"What was that all about?"

"They are planning to get back at Draco for the mud-blood comment earlier. I don't know what they are going to do but it can't be good. That's for sure."

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Draco deserves everything they are going to give him. And if I could I'd go and beat him my self."

Okay I was a little shocked at that outburst. I had heard about Hermione slapping Draco before but this was to weird. Next thing I knew she was running up the stairs after James, Sirius, and Harry. I looked over to Remus.

"She's a bit weird and she holds a grudge against Draco for calling her that more then once. We might as well go and see what they are planning to do. I don't want to be left out of nothing."

Remus nodded and we both ran up stairs just in time for James, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione to come out of the dorm room. Hermione looked livid, Sirius and James had a look that could only be count as pure evil, and Harry looked like he was the happiest boy in the world. I really didn't want to know what they were going to do. And from the look on Remus' face he didn't either. Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the girl's dorm while the three boys pulled Remus back into their room. Once we had reached our dorm I had to ask.

"Hermione when did you and Harry start dating? I mean I know I've been gone for a few months and all but you guys seem to act like you've been dating for years."

Hermione smiled and walked into the bathroom. I didn't follow; I pulled out the outfit I wanted to wear that night, my long black skirt and my black zip up tube top. I got dressed when Hermione came back out. She was dressed in a short white shirt which had crinoline lining the inside of it and a top similar to mine but white. The outfit was lined in gold and silver. Around her neck was the paw pendent, and her makeup was now golds and silvers instead of browns. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. 

"We started to date over the summer. I wouldn't let him say no actually. He needed someone in his life after everything that happened and Ron agreed with me that their was no other girl anywhere that would treat him the right way. He only didn't want to cause he said he didn't want me in any danger. But technically I was already in danger with being one of his closest friends so it didn't matter. So we started to date. And I would have told you sooner had you not been so out of it during this summer with all that studying and stuff. What were you studying up on anyways?"

I came out of the bathroom with my hair straight and down my makeup all blacks and reds. I smiled at Hermione and walked over to my bed pulling on my shoes as I spoke.

"I was studying up on how a Time Turner is used. I needed to know all about them to make sure that I didn't do anything wrong. But none of that worked out anyways. Let's go to the dance."

Hermione nodded and we both left for the great hall. James, Remus, and Sirius were waiting for us before the doors; Harry was no where in sight. I seen Hermione frown. Harry didn't like dances since the Tri-Wizard tournament guess dances just reminded him of all that happened that year. Remus walked up to Hermione, he was dressed as a wolf demon, with ears and a tail and fangs and glowing yellow eyes, his outfit was simple white pants and no shirt which showed off all the scars that most people would think were part of the costume anyways. Hermione smiled slightly but kept her head down. She only raised her head when someone placed a grown on her head. 

"A princess isn't complete without the grown you know Mione."

Harry was dressed as an old English king in red and gold almost like a picture I seen once of Godric Gryffindor. Tied to his belt was the Godric's sword too. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck kissing him softly. I sighed; it was sure nice to see them happy. I was off in la la land when I felt a hand on my lower back, which then wrapped around me and pulled me close. It was Sirius, who was dressed as a vampire. Black leather pants and a tight black shirt, his hair falling into his dark eyes and when he smiled small fangs showed. I felt like dieing at that very minute. He looked absolutely gorgeous. James stood next to him dressed almost the same except he had a line of what I guessed was blood running down the side of his mouth. I giggled and turned to face Sirius and kissed him softly. James rolled his eyes as did Remus and pushed us into the great hall it was filled with all different kinds of costumes and treats all over the tables. It looked like we were going to have the feast before the dance. We all took seats at the table and James leaned over to Sirius whispering something. Hermione shook her head and tilted her head towards the Slytherin table. Draco was over there dressed like Slytherin himself, almost exactly like Harry just instead of red and gold, silver and green. I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be one crazy night.

It all went by well until the food started to clear away. I had a funny feeling something was going to happen and happen it did. Right before the tables disappeared Draco let out a scream and fell backwards passing out. I glanced over to see what could have done it and right in the middle of the table was a very bloody head. I couldn't even tell who it was suppose to be but I'm guessing it was Draco or his father by the white hair. Snape seemed to shake his head and bent down to help the teacher who had come over to help Draco to the hospital ward. I turned to James and him and Sirius and Harry were smiling.

"Harry's idea. He said Draco didn't care about anyone as much as his mother so we pulled a favor with the house elves so they would make a special treat for our little Slytherin. The whole things made from candy. Isn't it great?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up. Music has started to play and she dragged Harry off somewhere my guess was to dance or talk. Sirius grabbed me and we headed off to dance as well. James shrugged and pulled Remus off to dance. We spent the rest of the night dancing and eating treats. I was sure I was going to have the biggest stomach ache in the world tomorrow but who the hell cares. Tomorrow would be hard enough though without the stomach ache.  
----------

**Okay this chapter in my opinion SUCKS! But I had to do one sucky chapter to get the story going. I didn't want a really long chapter like the last one. 11 pages for one chapter was enough. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up before Friday if I can. Oh and remember to Review! **


End file.
